Temporary Insanity
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: On a lonely Saturday night a spark is lit between two friends. Will it just be a faulty match or something more? Sucky Summary! Loe LillyJoe plus mentions of other pairings.


**Hello Everyone!**

**I am having a tad bit of writers block for The Adventure so I decided to write this Oneshot that I came up with while sitting in English class. I have no idea how this is gonna be so I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I know I say that all the time! BUT its reaaaaallly really true!**

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Another boring Saturday night. Miley is off with Jake, seriously I wish they would just admit that they aren't "just friends." Nick is off with Lissa, my best friend from Texas that comes out all the time. They are the cutest thing since… well I don't know when. And Joe and Kevin are having some brotherly bonding time, whatever that means.

Joe and I have been hanging out a lot lately, though I am positive that he only sees me as his little sister.

So that left me alone at my house sitting on my computer listening to iTunes. I was in the middle of rockin out to Temporary Insanity by Alexz Johnson (ya I know not exactly my music but hey I Love INSTANT STAR) when my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

_1 New SMS Message._

_Lils, Kev bailed. _

_Be there in 10._

_Joe._

Oh No, Crap!!! Joe is coming in 10 minutes. I'm in my sweats! I looked at the time the message was sent, _9:33_, and then I looked at the clock _9:39_. Dang why does my phone have to be so slow getting me text messages! That only gives me 4 min to get ready; I guess I will try to do something with this hair!

3 minutes later my hair looked somewhat presentable, so I went back to the computer and continued what I was doing before.

Right on time there was a knock on my front door, I was the only one home so I ran downstairs to answer it. I took a deep breath as I reached for the doorknob. I opened it only to find the guy of my dreams looking as hot as ever just in his simple gray jeans and a t-shirt. Control yourself LILLY!

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

So Kevin bailed on me, he got a text message from his girlfriend. Kev doesn't get too much attention from our fans (A/N: aww, it's so sad! I love Kevin! He is like amazing! Okay done with that, on with the story!) so I decided to let him go ahead.

My first instinct was to text Lilly. I have been crushing on her for a while now; it's hard because she only sees me as her best friend or a brother. It sucks. Most girls can't resist me, but for some reason the girl of my dreams can.

After about 10 min. I arrived at her house. I was freaking out a little bit. And trust me Joe Jonas doesn't freak out. I knocked on her door cautiously. I heard her coming down the stairs. She turned the doorknob to reveal herself. She looked beautiful standing there with a smile plastered across her face, wearing only sweats and a small amount of makeup. She was perfect.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Lilly's P.O.V. **

We went up to my room after giving each other a brief hug. I went to the computer to shut down most of my stuff, we decided we were going to play Guitar Hero III, but Joe came up behind my back and was reading the things on my computer screen.

"Lilly-kins, what were you doing? This page looks interesting."

"Well Joseph, it's a site called fanfiction dot net. Miley and I found it one day when looking up stuff on Hannah Montana."

Joe and his brothers have known that Miley was Hannah for a while and that I was Lola. It made things a whole lot easier.

"What exactly is fanfiction?" he asked.

"Well it's when fans write stories using characters from movies, TV, books, ect. Or just the real people that play them. There are a ton of stories on here about Hannah. Even some on the Jonas Brothers. Its crazy hilarious! Most of them are just Hannah/Jake or Hannah/Nick. They are the funniest things ever!"

We started to scroll down some so he can see some of the summaries. One in particular caught my eye. The summary read.

_This is a Lola/Joe Jonas story. Has anyone ever seen Hannah's best friend Lola and the middle Jonas together? I seriously think they would be so amazing together! So here is my story R&R!_

We look at each other for a second and start to blush. Joe being the crazy guy he is grabbed the mouse from under my hand and clicked on the story.

"NO JOE! It's just a dumb story. I can hear guitar hero calling our names!! Lillllllyyy!! Jooooeeee! SEE I CAN HEAR THE GAME!"

"Lilly, stop being crazy, it won't hurt to just look. Besides I want to see how _amazing_ we are together."

After about 30 minutes we finished the story. It had a lot to do with how Lola and Joe met at a Hannah concert backstage. They both saw each other as more than friends, but they would never admit it. There were some hilarious Joe moments that had me rolling on the floor. Joe just took it as a compliment. Though in the end they finally got together.

When we finished we just sat there in silence staring at the computer screen. Joe was the first one to speak.

"It is scary how true that is, in my case at least."

"Joe, what are you talking about?" I asked a little scared. I have no idea what he is going to say!

"Lilly, the first time I met you I thought you were a freak. Sorry but that colorful hair threw me off a bit. But even as I got to know you as Lola I started to fall for you. You weren't like all the other girls, sure you 'eeepped' when you met us but I mean look at me its hard not to!" He said with a smirk, I just punched him in the arm, "But when I found out you were Lilly I fell hard and fast. I know you only see me as a brother but-"

"Joe, are you kidding me I defiantly do not see you as a brother. I see you as someone I love too. I thought you saw me as a little sister!"

"No offense but if I saw you as a little sister, I would have to be at church all the time praying for all the sinful things I had thought about you!"

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS! You nasty!" I laughed.

"Sorry but I can't help how good you look in a bathing suit!" he smirked at me. Ugh makes me go weak in the knees.

"Okay, enough! I don't think my delicate, young ears can take this anymore!" I started laughing though he had a serious look on his face, like contemplating doing something. Oh my goodness, Joe Jonas was about to kiss me!

Then next thing I knew his lips crashed onto mine. The kiss was soft at first but with time it gained passion. We broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity and stared into each others eyes for while.

"Joe, does this mean we are dating or what? Was it just a lap of judgment, I mean-" He put his finger up to my lips and began to talk.

"Lilly, I am truly and deeply head over heels for you. I meant for that kiss to happen and I would never take it back. Lilly Truscott, will you please do yourself an honor and be Joe Jonas' girlfriend." He smiled cockily.

"I might have accepted if you didn't make it all about you. You should be honored to be even considered by Lillian Truscott!" I giggled as he started to tickle me.

"Well then I guess we are just too good for each other. Bummer I was looking forward to kissing you more! But I guess that will never happen!" He pretended to be disappointed.

I smacked him playfully, "Joe, shut up! Of course I will be your girlfriend dummy!"

He leaned in for a quick peck on the lips as he said "Let's go swimming to celebrate!"

"Pervert! You just want to see me in my bathing suit!" I yelled at him!

"Hey don't act like you don't like the view when I have my suit on!" he said.

"Fine you are right; let me change into my suit." I said blushing.

I walked into my bathroom and closed the door as Joe went to the drawer were him and his brothers kept stuff just in case they were over at my house.

When I came out he picked me up bridal style and carried me out to the pool. I snaked my arms around his neck and when we were by the side of the pool he kissed me in his arms. When we broke apart he gave me a mischievous smile. Oh no, he is gonna throw me into the pool. Sure enough, seconds later he did just that and did a cannonball in right next to me.

Note to self, Get Joe back for throwing me in. Also email the writer of that story to thank her.

**Normal P.O.V.**

From across the street you could hear the laughs and screams of young love though it was the silences that portrayed the true love between the two. This was to surely last for a long time.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Okay! **

**How did you like it?**

**Man I wish I was Lilly in that story! Who doesn't!?**

**Don't forget to read and review! I kinda hurts my feelings with how many hits I get on my stories but how few reviews I get!**

**I promise I accept everything (well except flames)! I would love feedback!**

**Cayce**


End file.
